Ultimate Destroyer
|efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 93|capacity = 9 (max 90)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|cost = 320 |level_required = 32|attributes = |firing_sound = |released = 11.0.0}} The Ultimate Destroyer is a Primary weapon released in the 11.1.0 update. Appearance It is a pump-action/semi-auto shotgun, dark-gray in design, with the barrel being a dark-green color. Strategy It has massive damage, good fire rate, low capacity and high mobility. Tips *Since this weapon is a shotgun, you must use it in close range. *Aim for the head to maximize damage. *This weapon can be used against melee users (due to the melee weapon's inferior range compared to any ranged weapons). *Use its automatic fire as your advantage. *In close range, this is a great counter to the Railgun. Due to the Railgun's high recoil and low fire rate, you can easily punish the user if they misfire, which can be hard to do with other weapons. *The is best used in Arena, as this can mow down more than 10 enemies before reloading. *This can pick the heavily armored players with ease. *Every shotgun does have an advantage to kill groups with its spread. From killing mobs, to killing enemies, you have to keep in mind of the range of your enemy. The further you enemy is, the further your bullets will spread apart and the less damage you will do. *Use the Singular Grenade and then fire them. This weapon is excellent in tandem with the use of Singular Grenade. *Use this to heavily weaken (or even destroy) enemy Mechs or Turrets. Counters *This is a shotgun, making it pointless to use in long-range combat. *Pick off its users with a sniper in long range. *Avoid engaging in close range combats on those users. If you do. Try to finish them off with an area damage weapon with/without combined with series of Rocket Jumps. *Its users can't easily hit any enemies high up in the air. Therefore, the Jetpack or Rocket Jump can solve the problems they cause, but you need to avoid some unsuspected surprises, like how they will attempt to shoot you with sniper or homing weapons. *If they know how to switch weapons, then they are probably better than you and you should probably avoid fire fights with them. *Do not get cramped in the narrow hallways since its shotgun pellets can make escape semi-impossible. Firing sound *"Predator"'s Custom Skin *Unlocked at Adamant League *Cost: 90 *Required trophy level: 3000 Trivia *This weapon resembles the X-Mas Destroyer but has different in certain ways: **It is full-automaric in firing system. **It has no Christmas skin. **It has modified statistically. Compared to the X-Mas Destroyer, this has more advantaged statistics. **It also has a custom skin unlocked at the specific league. *This weapon is based off the SPAS-12 Combat Shotgun. *It is the remixed version of the following: **Dino Slayer **X-Mas Destroyer **Mega Destroyer (sharing the former default appearance) *It acts as an "elite" version of Mega Destroyer, as it boasts massive damage, automatic fire rate, unlockable golden skin, and higher mobility. *It became cheaper in 15.0.0 update. Its price was reduced from 320 to 220 . **However, it was reverted to the latter value in the 17.7.0 update. Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Weapons Category:Super Chest